


Mi Rey

by EdithBlake



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, Cute, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, M/M, Nicknames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 13:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21969793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdithBlake/pseuds/EdithBlake
Summary: An accidental slip from Eddie leads to Buck and Eddie getting together.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 16
Kudos: 679





	Mi Rey

**Author's Note:**

> I saw another fic about nicknames and I wanted to try my own at it.

Eddie laughed as Christopher tackled Buck to the couch. Buck put up his hands in surrender before launching forward to tickle Christopher’s sides. Eddie leaned back on his side of the couch to give them room to playfight. 

“Take it back!” Christopher giggled as Buck tickled him.

“No way! Lion King 2 beats Lion King 1.” Buck chuckled as Christopher shook his head. 

“BUCKKYYY!” Christopher whined in exasperation and Eddie snorted.

Eddie was about to join in when his phone started to vibrate. He looked down to see it was his dad. He gave Buck a look and Buck nodded. Buck and Eddie had gotten really good at communicating without even having to speak. Eddie got up and made his way into Buck’s kitchen as Buck and Christopher continued their little debate. 

“Hey.” Eddie answered as he leaned against the counter. 

“Hello, mijo. I was just calling to check in.” Ramon greeted and Eddie smiled. 

“Things are good, papi. Christopher is doing great.” Eddie told him as he looked over at his son, who was now cuddled up into Buck’s side. 

“And you, mijo? How’s work?” Ramon asked.

“Work is good. Tiring and demanding but good.” Eddie said as he grabbed a beer from the fridge. 

“And how is your boyfriend doing?” Ramon asked and Eddie choked on his beer. 

“Boyfriend?” Eddie croaked out in confusion.

“Evan?” Ramon asked unsure and Eddie’s eyes bugged out of his head.

Eddie looked into the living room and was relieved to see Buck was too entranced with the movie to have noticed anything. 

“We’re just friends, papi.” Eddie muttered and he heard his dad sigh. 

“Eddie, mijo. You don’t have to pretend. Your mother and I love you regardless of your...what’s the word sexuality?” Ramon explained and Eddie blinked as he walked up the stairs to the loft for more privacy. 

“I’m not pretending.” Eddie tried but Ramon just scoffed. 

“Mijo, the boy is all over your Facebook and something your hermanas call Instagram. Your abuela is always talking about him. It does not take a genius to see you two are in love, mijo. It’s okay. We like Evan. He is a good man from what I’ve seen and heard.” Ramon reassured and Eddie dropped onto Buck’s bed. 

“Buck is straight, papi.” Eddie mumbled and he heard a soft ‘oh’ from his dad. 

“I’m sorry, mijo.” Ramon muttered softly and Eddie ran a hand through his hair. 

“It’s fine.” Eddie grumbled as he tried not to inhale Buck’s scent from the bedsheets. 

“Are you sure?” Ramon tried and Eddie rolled his eyes. 

“Can we not talk about this right now, papi. He’s downstairs with Christopher. It’s movie night.” Eddie whispered and there was a moment of silence on the other end. 

“Eddie. You deserve to be happy, mijo. You should take a leap of faith.” Ramon whispered and Eddie closed his eyes. 

“It’s not worth the risk of losing him for good.” Eddie muttered and Ramon sighed. 

“You’ll regret it for the rest of your life if you don’t.” Ramon murmured gently and Eddie bit his lip. 

“I got to go, papi.” Eddie shook his head.

“I’ll call you this weekend, mijo. Goodbye.” Eddie hung up and threw his head back into the mattress. 

Buck’s scent calmed him down before he got up and headed back downstairs. He sat back down on the couch and Buck raised an eyebrow at him. Eddie just gave him a small shrug. Buck tilted his head and Eddie gave his head a small shake and Buck nodded. Again, they communicated a whole conversation without even speaking. By the time the movie was over and Eddie and Christopher were at the door getting ready to leave, Eddie was feeling a little better. 

“Thanks for hosting this week’s movie night.” Eddie smiled and Buck nodded. 

“Of course, movie night with my Diaz boys is the highlight of my week.” Buck stated and Eddie bit his lip. 

“Ours too!” Christopher cheered and Eddie chuckled. 

“He’s not wrong.” Eddie whispered and Buck smiled. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow.” Buck bumped his shoulder and Eddie nodded. 

\--

Eddie couldn’t get the conversation with his dad out of his head when he got home. He grabbed his phone as he laid down in his bed. He checked his Facebook and Instagram and blinked at how much of it featured Buck. He blushed as he realized that they did look a lot like a couple in most of the pictures. Eddie wasn’t sure what to do with that realization. 

The next morning, he found Buck in the locker room. Buck was straddling the bench with one leg laid out on it. Eddie frowned as he saw Buck pop a few painkillers. 

“Buck?” Eddie asked concerned and Buck sighed. 

“Spasms.” Buck explained as he pointed to his bad leg. 

Eddie frowned as he crouched down next to him. Eddie started to massage Buck’s leg in hopes to ease the pain. Eddie looked up to see Buck had his head leaned back with his eyes closed. 

“You probably slept on it wrong, querido.” Eddie muttered as he worked Buck’s leg. 

“Darling?” Buck asked with slight amusement and Eddie froze. 

He forgot Buck spoke Spanish. 

“Slip of the tongue.” Eddie mumbled as he got up only to be pulled back down by Buck. 

“You can call me anything you want as long as you keep doing what you were doing. It was heaven.” Buck pouted and Eddie rolled his eyes. 

“I gotta get ready. You should be good now.” Eddie waved him off as he went to his locker. 

“Cold, babe. Real cold.” Buck teased as he got up.

Eddie closed his eyes and tried not to let Buck get to him. 

“Don’t be an ass, man.” Eddie scolded and Buck snorted.

“What’s the matter? Not a fan of babe? What about handsome? Or teddy-bear? Let me shoot out some ideas, tell me if you like one of them, pumpkin, romeo, angel, boo, sweet cakes, cowboy, honeybun, loverboy, sweetheart…” Eddie slammed his locker and turned to glare at an amused Buck. 

“Shut up, man.” Eddie shook his head and Buck laughed. 

“Grumpy pants it is.” Buck teased and Eddie rolled his eyes. 

“You are such a pain in the ass.” Eddie sighed as he walked up the stairs of the station with Buck trailing after him. 

“Hopefully the good kind.” Buck winked and Eddie bit his lip again. 

This man was going to be the death of him. 

“The shift hasn’t even started yet and I already want to strangle you.” Eddie huffed and Buck leaned over to whisper in his ear.

“I’m all for a little choking.” Buck teased and Eddie froze. 

“Dude!” Eddie growled and Buck laughed as he walked over to talk to Hen. 

Eddie just shot him a glare and walked over to help Bobby in the kitchen. 

\--

Eddie was working out in the station’s gym when Buck came over with a bottle of water for him. Eddie smiled. 

“Thanks, man.” Eddie muttered as he took a long gulp of water. 

“No problem, gorgeous.” Buck replied and Eddie choked a bit on his water.

“It was a slip." Eddie sighed with annoyance and Buck smirked. 

“Alright, I’m done.” Buck lifted his hands in surrender.

Eddie let out a sigh of relief. 

“Thank you. Imagine if the team heard you.” Eddie mumbled and Buck frowned. 

“So what if they did?” Buck shrugged looking a bit hurt. 

“Didn’t think you would want them to think you were anything but straight.” Eddie muttered unsure and Buck looked offended. 

“I’m not. I’m Bi and proud. Is that a problem?” Buck asked suddenly annoyed with Eddie who was sure his whole world just turned on its head. 

“You’re Bi?” Eddie choked out and Buck nodded with a frown. 

“I thought it was obvious.” Buck muttered and Eddie stared at him. 

“NO IT WASN’T!” Eddie growled out and Buck took a startled step back.

“What the fuck is your problem? You’re okay with Hen but not me?” Buck asked hurt and Eddie wanted to kill him. 

“My problem is that we could have been having sex for the last two years, had you told me you were Bi, instead of doing this weird back and forth.” Eddie hissed and Buck’s eyes widened. 

“You want to have sex with me?” Buck asked shyly and Eddie wanted to smack him upside the head. 

“The things I want to do to you should be illegal.” Eddie licked his lips and Buck whined. 

“I thought you weren’t interested. I’ve been flirty and you’ve been brushing me off.” Buck pouted and Eddie sighed. 

“I thought you were just being Buck!” Eddie shot back and Buck huffed. 

“I don’t just tell anyone that I like to be choked!” Buck growled out in exasperation and Eddie’s eyes darkened. 

“We have ten minutes left to our shift. When we get home. I’ll choke you real nice.” Eddie whispered as he eyed Buck up and down. 

Buck closed his eyes for a second and when he opened they were lust-blown. 

“Whatever you want, mi rey.” Buck licked his lips and Eddie nearly lost it. 

“That one! Definitely that one!” Eddie growled as he pulled Buck to him by the hips. 

“Of course, you like that one. I thought my ego was big.” Buck muttered with amusement. 

“Shut up, mi amor.” Eddie grumbled before kissing him. 

Buck kissed him back with a smile on his lips. The kiss was sweet and filled with every unspoken word. They broke apart and Buck snorted. Eddie raised an eyebrow. 

“Funny that we had our first kiss in the place we had our first fight.” Buck ducked his head and Eddie laughed. 

“You were such a brat, telling me to respect my elders.” Eddie teased and Buck rolled his eyes but there was a small smile at his lips. 

“Don’t worry. I’ll make it up to you when we get home, mi alma.” Buck whispered and kissed him one last time before grabbing his hand to lead him to the locker room.


End file.
